


A Panty Raid

by yourmomswallet



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Breasts, F/M, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other, Panty Raid, Perhaps gender neutral reader because they’re not human, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomswallet/pseuds/yourmomswallet
Summary: What kind of panty thief doesn’t do research before the thieving?





	A Panty Raid

“I know I can’t stop you from snooping, but at least don’t leave a mess,” a certain robot chides. 

As Dandy rummages through both little and big containers, he seems to not find what he’s looking for. QT takes the liberty of putting everything back where it belongs. The slamming of drawers should have been audible to anyone in the Aloha Oe, but the booming music coming from the bathroom and the constant stream of water left you unable to hear the commotion. 

“Don’t sweat it, QT. Besides, [Name]’s not gonna hear anything with that stupid space pop playin’.” Dandy’s flippant remarks were followed by excessive hand movements.

“Why do I even bother?”

A few minutes later, Dandy still comes up short. 

“You gotta be kidding! Nothing? No thongs? No boyshorts? Not even a pair of granny panties?” He exasperates. Looking around, he sees that the bathroom door begins to open. He guesses he was too busy to hear the music get turned off. 

Dandy scrambles to close the last drawer, while QT zooms out the bedroom door. 

“Ouch!”

Unfortunately, Dandy’s scrambling leads to a finger being caught between the closing. 

With a towel wrapped around your wet body, you step into the room and give Dandy and QT a confused look. As Dandy holds onto his finger, you notice it’s red, and now swelling.

“What happened?”

Making your way to him, he could see your figure way more accurately than when you were dressed. Usually, you had some loose fitted pants and a baggy tank top on. But with just the small towel, he couldn’t be more thankful for not buying more towels.

“Don’t worry about me! It’s all fine and dandy!” He tries to wave off the situation like it’s nothing. 

“But you’re hurt.” Confusion evident in your voice, you grab his hand to help. 

“Listen, I said I’m fine!” Dandy struggles to pull his hand out of yours. 

“The redness of your finger says otherwise. Just let me help!” You both pull back and forth, until your pulling isn’t strong enough to match his. A small slip is enough to push him.

And with that, he falls.

And grabs you. 

The little bit of towel that’s left after the fall covers your chest. With your backside exposed, Dandy sees all your assets. He can’t help but let out a moan in response. His head falls to the floor with a thump. 

“Hey, is your head okay?” You crawl up to look at his head. 

Suddenly, he realizes just how close his face is to your breasts. Your naked bosoms. Pink, perky nipples. Soft, pillowy flesh. 

“Have I died, baby?” He sounds spaced out. 

Reaching out, you grab his hand again. With no resistance this time, you stick his finger in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around it, you can feel a quickening heartbeat. You keep his finger in your mouth to make sure it’s okay and healed up from your saliva. As you pull it out, you don’t mean to suck as much as you do. His groans can’t be any louder. 

“Your vitals seem fine. It’s just your heartbeat that’s going a bit faster than usual. Have you been exercising?” You’re too naive to realize what’s going on. And you still haven’t covered yourself up. 

“C-Can I ask you just one thing?” He brushes off your question. This whole mission would be a fail if he couldn’t find out the truth. 

“I suppose so. What is it, Dandy?” Your head tilts slightly out of curiosity.

“Don’t ya own any underwear? At all?”

At hearing this, you laugh at him. Your breasts catch his eye as they bounce with your laughter. You’re playing with his hand without noticing, which makes his pulse race even more. 

“You’re funny, you know that? I thought I told you. My people don’t wear undergarments!”

At that, Dandy really feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

Baffled by his sudden passing out, you wave your hand and snap your fingers in front of his face. With no response, worry takes over. 

“QT! I might have killed Dandy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just started watching Space Dandy while doing work. It’s hard to program AND watch this alien hunter at the same time.
> 
> So sorry for not posting in a while. I want to try and write as much as I can, but college is a real pain. Also, I wrote this in 2 hours, so please inform me of any errors I missed after proofreading. 
> 
> Love you all!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: yourmomswallet


End file.
